Christmas in the Heart
by Yusis Landeel
Summary: This is my First Christmas Story I actually started, if People like it I will continue the story, of my Ronin WarriorSailor Moon Fanfiction series.


Christmas in the Heart (A Sailor Moon/Ronin Warrior Fanfiction)

By: Touma of Strata (DUH)

(One of the Christmas story crossovers that I am working on)

(Another Side now, besides legalities (which you all know by now that I don't own Sailor Moon nor Ronin Warriors, is that Mamoru had left Usagi -gasp- for Another women during his job, and Usagi was left without a love, and everyone is about 17 in this story. And I have raye-raye's blessings to put Hino Rei and Ryo together)

Chapter I: Variations of a Love Theme

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!" Usagi yelled at Touma "WHY DO WE HAVE TO SHARE THE SAME CABIN AS YOU BOYS!"

"Because the both of our parties won the cabin, in a drawing, we both agreed to share it and its illogical that we try to leave, the blizzard outside is horrible, its just safer this way anyways." Touma sighed as Usagi began to tear up, "Usagi what is it?"

"Mamo...chan was suppose to bring to us a Christmas dinner, and he had other plans with that whore." She cried hugging Touma and holding him.

She was quickly becoming comfortable in Touma's arms, she thought that he was much nicer than Mamoru and even called her by her real name, not Odango, or meatball head, or otherwise. She noticed that the other Senshi were finding that they were comfortable in the other Ronin's arms. Where the two groups really destined to be together...no, she was DESTINED to be with Mamoru, that was her destiny. Then if it is her destiny, then why does Mamoru run like he is scared? However these thoughts were running through her head and within seconds after releasing the grasp on Touma, she looks to see Makoto and Xiuli hauling in the biggest tree they could find.

"Xiuli, since you helped me I promise I will make you those cookies you were asking about." Makoto smiled, blushing to herself to see Xiuli helping her with no trouble at all.

A few hours past as Ryo and Rei finished making it so the snow wouldn't at least trap them inside, and proceeded to run into the kitchen to grab some freshly baked cookies and some coffee. The two evenly layered the cement pathway to the parking lot with salt, and had done the parking lot as well. The cabin was part of new wave of hotels where people live outside of civilization in fancy log cabins that contained all the modern equipment, each having an outdoor hot spring, and an indoor hot tub. Pool Tables, a modern kitchen, and a freestanding fireplace, it was all here. These cabins were very, very expensive to buy, luckily for them they won it, as a promotional give-away.

Rei looked at Ryo, as they sat on the opposite side of the fireplace, in the billiard room/library. "Ryo...I...I..."

Ryo looked are Rei and touched her forehead. "Rei-chan you are getting hot, are you gaining a fever?" That statement caused Rei to smack Ryo across the head. "Dummy why can't I say anything important!"

"Yes...why...not?" Ryo said regaining his balance.

"And thank you, Ryo." She said gently kissing his cheek. "I almost got killed by the Youma that attacked me not to long ago, when we first meet.

"That was three weeks ago..."

Three weeks prior-

"REI! Our attacks aren't working against these Youma!" Usagi yelled

"We can't give up! We gotta protect Tokyo!" Rei announced to Usagi

"FLARE UP NOWWWW!" Yelled Ryo as he sliced through one of the Youma groups that were attacking the sailor Senshi. "No problem, simple."

"SUPER WAVE SMASHER!" Yelled Shin, blasting a torrent of water from above at a bunch of the Youma killing them, "Remember to protect the girls!"

Touma jumped down from the building top pulling out his bow and arrow set letting his attack...Arrow Shock Wave, at the mass of enemies, destroying the evil spirits, and landing besides Ryo and Shin. "Arago must have been getting soft, that was way to easy."

Seiji came running from behind with his no-dachi in both hands. He raised it above his head, after stopping, calling upon his attack, Thunder Bolt Cut, to slice through a group of the Youma. "Understood Shin!" Seiji announced landing beside the others, who were encircling the sailor Senshi.

"Xiuli!" Ryo yelled

"OH YEAH!" Xiuli yelled having a brain dead moment, as he grabbed his naganita, and slammed it into the ground, "IRON, ROCK, CRUSHER!" Xiuli caused a massive amount of ground to come up and slice through the evil army that Arago sent against them. Xiuli was the first to notice. "Guys! LOOK!"

The five looked to see Shuten, Rajura, Naaza, and Anubis standing above them on top of a tower. "Touma, get the girls out of here, we will face them." Ryo ordered

"OK Ryo!" Touma nodded as he looked at the girls "GET OUTTA HERE! ITS POINTLESS TO STAY!"

Naaza Laughed evilly, "I am going to get the ones Touma is protecting." Naaza smirked pulling his swords out and laughing "SNAKE FANG STRIKE!"

Naaza flew towards Sailor Mars first, dodging her attacks until he felt Ryo kick Naaza into the building holding his swords ready to protect the girls. "Touma I changed my mind, you help the other four, I will protect the girls."

"Fine Ryo." Touma nodded as he ran towards the others who were fighting the other three.

"Ryo, your armor will not protect you from my poison!" Naaza laughed.

"Just try your best Naaza!" Ryo smirked, as he watched Naaza grab his six blades, place them two by two, in three rows. "SNAKE FANG STRIKE!"

Naaza used the Sword Whip on Ryo, slashing his armor, over, and over, and over again, weakening Ryo, Ryo was determined though, and stood up, even after so many blows by the poison. Ryo jumped into the air, attaching his two swords together, as they light on fire. "FLARE UP NOW!" he yelled slashing down at Naaza, who used his own swords to try and block the fiery attack of Ryo's attack, but to no success. He had to run, and was the first to run. Touma and Shuten were at heads, blocking and striking each other. Ryo looked at Shin who was having a hard time continually fighting Rajura, and charged in to take Shin's place. Shin, exhausted, went back to protect the Sailor Senshi. He held his Yari staff ready to strike anyone who dares come near, though that was an understatement, because soon the other three left. Leaving Ryo to fall to the ground, his armor disappearing. "Man.that hurts..." He said before going to sleep.

He had been asleep for three days, and awoke to be inside a temple; with one of the girls he had saved tending to his wounds and his poison. "The Flame here seemed to find your presence comforting, and demanded I put you near the flame.

"Yeah...he...heh...the flames heal my wounds a little." Ryo said sitting up, flinching at the same time. He stood up softly, grabbing his white tiger, which came up to the front door. Ryo wearily walked over to the tiger and climbed on. Rei stopped him, as he was about to leave from the temple.

"Ryo..." She said blushing gently. "Th...Thank you for helping me." She smiled, "I wouldn't want to get the poison you got."

He smiles and waves at her, "Thanks, well I am going to head out, I hope to see you again soon."

With that he flew off.

Present-

"That was really sweet of you Ryo," she said gently kissing her cheeks. Ryo smirked, and blushed a little, he had fallen for Rei but he didn't want her to know, which he was gladly short lived because of Ami and Shin coming from Upstairs, they were unwittingly holding hands as they walked. It's as if they didn't even know they were. Xiuli came out with some cookies and Makoto brought out 10 cups of hot chocolate for all to share. Usagi quickly grabbed a handful of cookies and the hot chocolate happily. Touma took one cookie and a glass of hot chocolate; as did everyone else...say for Xiuli who was in the middle of an eating contest with Usagi.

They all laughed at Usagi falling over after 26 cookies, and Xiuli eating the final, 27th cookie, standing up the victor, Seiji smirked and had to make the comment, "You're gluttony has no end does it Xiuli?"

"I can't help it, I have a high metabolism!" Xiuli retorted.

"More like a black hole in your stomach." Seiji laughed.

Usagi smirked and popped back up a few seconds later. She was smiling happily as if she didn't eat too much or anything. The group smiled as they sat around the fireplace. Shin and Ami noticed that the other Sailor Senshi were hanging off of the Ronins, leaving Shin and Ami standing as if they just meet.

"Ami-chan..." Usagi said sneaking up on Ami, hugging her, "Tell him Ami, Tell him!"

Ami blushed hearing Usagi tell her to tell Shin that she...she had emotions for him


End file.
